


of green tea and jealousy

by winkwonkwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, only slight mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonkwrites/pseuds/winkwonkwrites
Summary: daehwi and jinyoung can't seem to be separated. jihoon is not happy about it.





	1. chapter 1

jihoon grumbled as he slapped the lid of his laptop closed, tossing the device onto his mattress.

he had just watched jinyoung's fancam during their recent fanmeet. jinyoung had been playfully teasing daehwi by pulling him closer towards his body by the hip. the younger boy giggling at his actions.

it would have been the most romantic and cliche kdrama thing to witness, with the blush flushing against daehwi's cheeks as he bumped into jinyoung's chest, the other's hand on his slim waist.

but the thing was, daehwi was not him and jinyoung was dating jihoon.

jinyoung and daehwi had been growing close recently. almost too close. the two were practically attached at the hip. 

wherever daehwi was, jinyoung would go. wherever jinyoung went, daehwi would follow. it was as if they were extensions of one another. 

throwing himself on the bed next to his laptop, jihoon let out an exasperated sigh as he laid his arm over his eyes.

jinyoung was his boyfriend, not daehwi's! jihoon grimaced as the monster known as jealousy grew inside of him.

where were the days when jinyoung used to cling onto jihoon and follow him around like a lost puppy. an adorable one that is.

jihoon missed the way jinyoung would laugh at his jokes as the both of them sat side by side in the van on the way to their next schedule.

he missed how jinyoung's warmth felt as he snuggled up to the taller's side. pressing his cold toes against the other's calf, giggling as he watched the other yelp in surprise.

he missed the way jinyoung would hug him late at night, whenever they had a particularly tiring day or whenever jihoon was in a bad mood and on the verge of breaking down.

he missed jinyoung. he missed him so much.

jinyoung's melodic laughter coupled with daehwi's higher pitched one rang through the thin walls of their shared dorm.

"they must be hanging out. again. without me." jihoon thought bitterly as he rolled onto his stomach, face buried into his pillow.

it was not that jihoon could hate daehwi. that kid was a practical angel. bright chirpy personality with a good taste in humour and literal adorableness seeping from his pores. it was no wonder jinyoung would be drawn to him.

jihoon sighed for the umpteenth time that evening. grabbing the teddy bear jinyoung had given him on their monthsary, jihoon accusingly poked at its fluffy tummy.

"you're such an asshole. you don't even spare a glance at your own boyfriend anymore. all you care about is daehwi." jihoon huffed before wrapping the teddy bear in his arms.

jihoon rolled around on his mattress, unable to sleep. his sheets were too cold and the mattress was too wide for just one person even though it was a single bed. and it had been this way for far too long.

blowing his fringe out of his face, jihoon swung his legs off the bed. he decided that it had been far too long since he spent time with his boyfriend, let alone alone time with just the both of them, and he was determined to get back jinyoung even if it was just for one night.

slowly creaking open the door, jihoon peeked his head out into the brightly lit living room where jinyoung and daehwi were.

he winced at the sight in front of him. daehwi and jinyoung were sprawled on the couch on top of each other even though there was ample space for both of them to stretch out comfortably.

coughing awkwardly, jihoon's eyes darted to the ground as both of the boys turned their attention to him.

"er, jinyoung ah. could i talk to you for a minute?" jihoon stuttered before raising his eyes to meet jinyoung's for a brief moment.

"sure, what's up?" jinyoung replied, not moving from his position.

"i mean in private. preferably." jihoon added, shooting daehwi an apologetic gaze.

daehwi nodded in understanding before lightly pushing jinyoung off him. the taller looked back at daehwi before following jihoon into his room.

"what do you want to talk about?" jinyoung asked jihoon, sitting on the bed next to the latter.

jihoon gazed up at jinyoung, the taller never failed to make butterflies flutter in his stomach.

twiddling his thumbs, jihoon started off slowly, voice barely a whisper. "i miss you. you've been spending alot of time with daehwi recently and i just want to spend some time with you. alone."

the flush on jihoon's cheeks deepened as he watch the small smile spread on jinyoung's face.

"aw that's so cute hyung" he cooed as he wrapped jihoon in his embrace, the shorter fitting perfectly in the space. 

smiling against the crook of jinyoung's neck and shoulder, jihoon suggested "nap with me?"

"i can't hyung, i promised daehwi to finish watching-"

the smile on jihoon's lips fell completely as the younger boy mentioned daehwi's name.

before jinyoung knew it, he was tumbling out of the room as jihoon shoved him. the teddy bear jihoon was cuddling earlier smacked the back of his head as the shorter threw it at him before screaming "screw you, asshole!" and slammed the door in his face.

jinyoung chewed on his bottom lip as daehwi's concerned gaze landed on him. oh man, he screwed up.

-

the next morning, jihoon woke up feeling like death. the boy barely slept, too busy cursing jinyoung and feeling pitiful for himself in the dark for the past 4 hours.

shuffling to the bathroom, jihoon groaned as he observed his appearance in the mirror.

cracked lips coupled with dark and puffy eyebags greeted him as he stared at his reflection. his pale skin seemingly even paler than it usually was.

he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, the strands sticking up at random angles in it's wake. quickly getting through his morning routine, jihoon dragged himself to the kitchen. only to see jinyoung and daehwi sitting next to each other at the dining table, talking to each other in hushed whispers.

jihoon ignores the pang in his heart as he shuffles past them, reaching for the kettle to make a cup of tea. 

"jihoon hyung-" he hears jinyoung call him, he ignores that as well. who does jinyoung think he is? he can't just be calling out to jihoon after choosing daehwi over him last night. no, jihoon won't allow that.

jihoon huffed as he stood on his tip toes, trying desperately to reach the box of green tea that was put on the highest shelf. which giant was so inconsiderate to be placing it all the way up there? most probably guanlin. that boy was growing up fast.

close to giving up, jihoon sighed. dejected that he wouldn't get to drink his morning tea, however he felt something warm pressing against his back and the box of tea was suddenly sitting on the counter in front of him.

jihoon froze as he inhaled the other's familiar scent, jinyoung always smelled like fresh mint.

snatching the box from the counter, jihoon grumbled something that sounded like a thanks and proceeded to dip his tea bag into his mug.

"hyung, jihoon hyung-" jinyoung tried again.

"what." jihoon snapped, a little more harsh than what he expected.

daehwi winced as he stood up, the chair scraping against the tiles of the kitchen. he patted jinyoung lightly on the back before leaving the room, giving the couple some privacy.

jinyoung could see jihoon's shoulders tense up under his sweater, a reflex whenever he was stressed or upset, as he continued dipping his tea bag.

slithering his arms around jihoon's waist, jinyoung nuzzled into the older boy's neck as he pulled him into a back hug.

"jihoonie hyung~ please don't be mad at jinyoung~" jinyoung cooed trying to appease jihoon's anger. 

feeling the older relax against him, jinyoung smiled, jihoon wasn't really mad at him. 

however, what he didn't expect was jihoon to suddenly turn around in his embrace and poke his index finger at his chest.

"you're going to have to try harder than that, asshole."

with that, jihoon pried jinyoung's arms away from his waist and stride out of the room with his steaming cup of tea.

it was going to be a long week for jinyoung.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they make up.

"yah jinyoung, what's up with your winkboy." woojin teased as he plopped down next to jinyoung on the couch. 

they had been practicing for 4 hours non-stop and this was their first break in hours. the older members trudged out of the practice studio, seemingly to get snacks or just a breather from the humid room. leaving the younger ones to collapse all over the floor of the studio, in various sweaty states.

jinyoung had immediately flopped himself on the couch, his bangs matted with sweat and sticking to his forehead. rolling up the long sleeves of his shirt, he sighed in relief as the cold air from the air conditioner kissed the newly exposed skin.

his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head back against the couch. however, his eyebrows furrowed when he felt additional warmth radiating from his right side.

opening one eye, he glanced down at his chest to see daehwi sprawl right on top of his chest. jinyoung closed his eyes again, not having the energy nor heart to push to unwelcomed source of heat away.

but the heat soon faded away, jinyoung cracking an eye open again to see the daehwi wasn't sprawled on top of his chest anymore, but instead sitting upright with about a full's arms length away from  
him.

jinyoung was about to open his mouth to ask the younger boy why he had scooted so far away when he caught jihoon's eyes in the mirror. his mouth quickly snapped shut as he scrambled to sit upright against the couch.

jihoon's cheeks were tinged a bright red, most probably from the long practice but also the burning jealousy he felt. his usual bright and sparkling eyes were narrowed into small slits and his puffy lips twisted into a deep frown.

"oh crap, what do i do now." jinyoung swallowed thickly as he held jihoon's gaze, the older's eyes glinting dangerously in the mirror.

jinyoung felt his stomach twist uncomfortably in his stomach as he glanced at jihoon that was sitting opposite him when jisung gathered the group together for a snack break.

jihoon stabbed the straw into his tiny yogurt drink with a little too much force. leaving jinyoung wincing slightly, as he chewed on his bottom lip, praying for his damn life.

woojin had laughed at the younger boy's distressed state, jinyoung's leg bouncing nonstop since ten minutes ago. soon after finishing his drink, jihoon left the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"hyung, help me. i need help. alot of it." jinyoung looked towards woojin with pleading eyes, his small pink lips pulling themselves into a pout.

woojin held jinyoung's pitiful gaze for a straight minute before finally letting out a defeated sigh, running his hand through his brown locks.

"fine, you owe me."

with that, jinyoung and woojin jumped into action, planning the ultimate "get park jihoon to love bae jinyoung again ㅠㅠ" mission.

-

jinyoung checked his appearance in the full length mirror of their living room for the ninth time in 5 minutes. chewing on his bottom lip nervously, he glanced back at the set up in the kitchen, triple checking that everything was in the right spot.

hearing the front door click open, jinyoung held his breath as the boy he has been waiting for, for the past fourteen hours finally stepped into the house.

after spending multiple hours planning with woojin, he had finally decided on a simple candlelit dinner at the dorms. with none of the other members around of course.

and because of that, he had to spend several more hours, convincing and bribing the members to vacate the dorm for that evening.

the maknaes have been easy enough, with promises of extra pancakes during breakfast for the next week. guanlin and daehwi were off, hand in hand as they bounded out of the door.

jisung, sungwoon and minhyun had been the sweetest, most loving hyungs ever. jisung and minhyun had offered to help prepare the 3 course dinner. and sungwoon helped style jinyoung's hair, slicking it back while giving the younger a peptalk all at the same time.

the hardest of them all to convince was most probably seongwoo and daniel. the two giving him suggestive eyebrow wriggles as they slipped on their shoes after jinyoung finally managed to chase them out.

"eyy jinyoung ah. remember to use protection." daniel had teased with a greasy wink, before guffawing and stumbling out of the door with a laughing seongwoo and jaehwan.

jinyoung cringed at daniel's words before a subtle blush tinged his cheeks. he groaned as he slapped his cheeks lightly, willing for the pink to go away quicker.

woojin had gave him an encouraging pat on jinyoung's shoulder before he closed the door behind him, leaving jinyoung alone in the dorm.

jihoon's mouth gaped open as he took in the sight in front of him. jinyoung was dressed nicely in a white button down shirt and pressed black slacks. it was painfully obvious that the younger had put in tons of effort to impress him.

toeing off his shoes, jihoon took slow, cautious steps towards the taller who had his hands held behind his back. 

once he had reached face to face, or in his case, face to chest with jinyoung. jihoon cocked his head to the side slightly, "what is this?"

in response, jinyoung leaned down to press a kiss onto jihoon's forehead. he chuckled as the shorter flushed a rosy pink at the sweet gesture.

pulling out a bouquet of eleven red roses from behind him, the blush on jinyoung's cheeks mirrored jihoon's own as he whispered bashfully, "for you." 

jihoon smiled up slightly at jinyoung as he whispered a soft thanks and intercepted the roses, hugging them towards his chest. 

taking jinyoung's outstretched hand, he allowed himself to be lead through the dimly lit dorm and into the kitchen. jihoon gasped as he saw what the younger had prepared.

presented in front of him was one of the most elegant set ups he has seen in his nineteen years of life. several white candles were situated in the middle of the dining table, lighting up the room with a soft glow. two identical plates of steak and potatoes sat on opposite sides of the table with a large bowl of tossed salad in between them.

jihoon smiled giddily as jinyoung had ever so gentlemanly pulled out a chair for jihoon before taking the seat opposite. 

"what's this for, bae jinyoung sshi?" jihoon whispered softly, still in awe of the situation.

reaching over to lace their fingers together, jinyoung smiled apologetically, "i'm sorry we haven't been spending much time together, my love."

"will you accept my apology?" raising his eyes to meet jihoon's, jinyoung's heart swelled as the shorter blushed even more as he nodded his head slightly.

standing up from his chair, jinyoung quickly made his way over to jihoon, peppering kisses all over the boy's face and neck. jihoon giggled as he lightly pushed at jinyoung's chest, trying to escape from his sudden bombardment of kisses.

"i'll forgive you this time round, you dumb butt. next time you might not be so lucky-"

before he could finish his sentence, jinyoung had planted his lips right on jihoon's own. with one hand on the back of jihoon's head and the other slightly cupping his cheek, jinyoung brought their faces together in a soft yet passionate kiss.

as they parted, both slightly panting from the kiss, jinyoung grinned at jihoon before stealing another peck from the older.

soon afterwards, they finally started on their dinner. the juicy steak melted like butter on their tongues and the potatoes were roasted to perfection.

that night, after dumping all of their used dishes in the sink without washing them (responsible, i know.) the both of them flopped onto jihoon's single mattress.

intertwining their fingers together, jihoon tucked himself into jinyoung's side, inhaling the familiar scent of mint that he had missed so much for the past few weeks.

as sleep slowly took over jihoon's senses, he sleepily muttered out, "don't spend so much time with daehwi, you should spend it with me instead."

"i will babe, i will." came jinyoung's reply as he craned down to kissed the top of jihoon's hair. with that, jihoon let out a contented sigh as he slipped into his dreamland, right where he belonged, in jinyoung's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! i came up with an ending to my original "oneshot" AHAHAHA i hope you guys enjoyy!! feel free to leave feedback. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i watch these boys everyday but i'm still not tired of them. i've fallen in too deep :') btw the fancam jihoon was watching is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maIrZrC-7NY). feel free to leave feedback ;)


End file.
